


It's an Emergency!

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But whatever, Crying, Hearing Voices, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Wade's Craziness, Worry, but he's also adorable, not sure about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's at work when Wade calls him crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's an Emergency!

Peter sighed, giving his experiment results another once over. He'd been testing the cells from a new type of lizard that had almost instantaneous regenerative abilities. He was hoping that it might lead to a break through in the medical field, but.. so far they weren't going anywhere. It was frustrating.

It also had almost his full attention.

So when his phone rang, he didn't even look at who it was, he simply hit answer and held it up to his ear as he looked through a microscope.

“S-Spidey..” a voice sobbed violently over the phone.

Peter dropped everything, eyes wide with concern as he focused fully on the other. “Wade? Wade, what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?”

“Spidey..” he sobbed again. “I-I killed...”

The phone clicked dead and he lurched out of his chair, banging his hip into his desk. “Wade? Wade!?”

Peter stood there, frozen with fear for his lover for a moment. “Peter? Is everything alright?” He looked over to see his boss in DNA Research at Stark Labs.

“Family emergency!” Peter stuttered as he clumsily rushed over to the door and left without another word, running to a secret spot Tony had set up so he could slip away as Spider-Man whenever he needed to.

He barely remembered the password for the tracking app on his phone that Deadpool had allowed the last time he'd gone missing on a mission and wound up in San Fransisco. They both had one on their phones now. 'Home. Good,' he quickly thought before jumping out a window, webbing through the streets.

  


“Jarvis..” Tony slowly said, eyes following a retreating red and blue spandexed figure. “Why's Peter leaving?” It was the middle of his internship hours. Although Spider-Man had helped Tony give Peter some flexible time, it wasn't like Peter to ditch when he'd only been working for a few hours.

“He left on account of a.. 'family emergency', he called it,” Jarvis informed him.

Tony groaned. How many times had he been given that excuse before he'd finally realized Peter was Spider-Man and had to go out and fight crime in the middle of the day?

“Jarvis, assemble the team,” Tony commanded as he flipped a switch to call his suit to him. Wherever Peter was going, they were going with him.

  


“Of all the rotten luck,” Peter mumbled as he finally was able to get back on track. He'd had to stop to keep a car from colliding with another one. “Stupid people can't tell when a light's read,” he mutters as he propels himself forward in the air.

His frustration and worry has grown to new heights as he finally spots his and Wade's apartment. Making sure to keep it on the DL that Spider-Man's entering someone's apartment (even though it's really his), he slips through the window.

Bullet holes liter the couch and a curled up figure sits in front of it sobbing. There's one of Peter's shoes in the middle of the floor.

“Wade?” he questions, cautiously as he pulls off his mask and slowly pads over to the figure. “Wade, what happened?” he softly asks as he kneels down. He puts a hand on Wade's shoulder and there's a jerk.

Wade looks at him, maskless and teary eyed. There's so much heartbreak in his eyes that suddenly Peter can't help but think someone died. Without saying anything, he flings himself on Peter, curling his arms and legs around Peter. Peter stumbles back with the extra weight, falling onto the couch.

“Wade?” Peter frowns, arms curling around him.

The door opens and the Avengers rush in. Peter eyes them and as they open their mouths Peter puts a finger to his lip to shush them. Refocusing on Wade, Peter gives him a squeeze before pulling back enough to look into his eyes. “What's wrong?”

Wade hiccups, sniffling. “I killed Spidey!”

“Wait. What?”

Clint raises an eyebrow and walks over to the middle of the room and picks up the shoe. Sure enough there's a dead spider under there. Tony exchanges looks with Steve and everyone's relaxing now.

Well, Peter's still holding a snot and tear streaked Wade. “Wade,” he gently says, “Who are you looking at?”

Wade frowns for a moment, curious as he looks as Peter. “Spidey?”

Peter smiles and nods, “Yup!”

Wade's eyes widen and he smiles. “Spidey!” he exclaims and hugs Peter happily, also a bit tightly. Peter pats Wade's back. “You're alive!!!!”

“Yeah, I am, Wade,” he plants a light kiss on Wade's left temple. “Alive and whole.”

The Avengers quietly retreat as Wade begins to tell Peter about seeing a Spider and how White and Yellow had yelled for him to kill it. It turns out the spider was a jumper and kept dodging his bullets. (“Wade.. you shot our couch..”) He'd finally shrieked when it jumped at him and threw one of Peter's shoes on top of it, smushing it dead.

How it got to being “Spidey”… Well.. White said something that was supposed to be a relief (like “At least it's not our Spider”) and then it all went downhill when Yellow started crying.

Peter gave another kiss to Wade's left temple and smiled at him. “It's okay,” he said. “I'm just glad you're okay. I was really worried, Wade.”

“I'm sorry, babe..” Wade sheepishly said, waggling his fingers at his head. “Yellow needs to learn to pay more attention.” He paused, listening. “Okay, yeah, so do I. But I'm just glad you're alive.”

Peter nodded, looking at the clock. “It's already pretty late.. Wanna play video games?” he asked, not even contemplating going back to work now.

Wade leaped up with a grin, “Heck yeah!”

Laughing, Peter told him to go wash his face first because it was all salty from crying. Wade nodded, “Don't get started with out me!” He hurried into the bathroom and Peter listened as Wade turned on the water, the sounds of splashing evident of washing his face.

The faucet cut off and there was a lull in sound that made Peter tilt his head.

_BAM!_

“ _SPIDER!”_

Peter shook his head with a smile. 'That's my Wade.'

**Author's Note:**

> I know~ I'm supposed to be figuring out the ending to my "Avenging Justice" fanfic, but it's going very slowly.. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. I tried to make it a bit humorous. It was just some random idea I had when (can you imagine) I had to take care of a spider on my ceiling.
> 
> Anywho~ Comments are always welcome, but mainly I hope it made you laugh a little. Wishing you all a great week!


End file.
